There are circumstances when it is desirable to track an underwater object, typically a man-made object. In some cases, it will be desirable to track the object for an extended period of time and over great distances. In some situations, it is advantageous to implement the tracking in such a way that the tracked object, or an entity controlling it, is unaware that it is being tracked.